Lover of the Sun
by NewToYourWorld
Summary: Nico made a mistake. A big, sexy, Apollo filled mistake. Now he has to live with it, and Apollo wants him. So starts a messy, silly, and dramatic love story. Well, if they can decide if they even like each other. Sequel to "Vacation with the Sun". It will be updated when requested or convenient.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico made a mistake. A big, sexy, Apollo filled mistake. Now he has to live with it, and Apollo wants him. So starts a messy, silly, and dramatic love story. Well, maybe if they can decide if they even like each other. Sequel to "Vacation with the Sun". It will be updated when requested or convenient.**

**This is my apology story. I have had a long past two months filled with death and drama and other bullshit. I want you guys to know I am coming back and I will be updating for a while :) please stick around. **

I don't know how it happened, I might never be able to put it into logic. It just happened, and I honestly regretted it. No walk of shame was long enough, and no pray was strong enough. I slept with Apollo.

I'll say it again so you get it. I slept with Apollo! As in had sex with, completely sober and with my consent. I willing went to bed with the god of the sun! I could hardly believe it myself and I was there.

This was a week ago. The next morning when I came to my senses, I carefully dressed myself and got the hell out of there. They say Apollo knows everything, but that's not true. He know everything under the sun, so by shadow traveling anywhere at night I can avoid Apollo. It was hard and I knew I would be found eventually, but I would still try.

Today was a bad day, and I feel asleep at the wrong time. I couldn't help it and I got a rude awakening. "Hey, Nico," a splash of cold water hit my face. "What's up, you little shit." I opened one eye and another to see my worse nightmare in a pair of Oakley shades.

"I meant to call you."

"Shut up. What happened? Where have you been? I haven't seen you until now." I glared at Apollo, clearly not willing to tell him anything. "Fine, at least tell me why you aren't at camp." He demanded.

"Do you really think I belong there? Me, the only son of Hades, actively the Ghost king." I looked at Apollo from the corner of my eye and he looked hurt. "Listen Apollo, it's not a big deal. I have lived on my own before and I never get in trouble. I don't go out to parties, I don't smoke or drink or..."

Apollo boldly wrapped his arms around my waistline, "Please don't make me worry about you." I could feel waves of chills on my back and arm. I forgot how to breath as Apollo kissed my neck and smelled my hair. "You have become a real pain in my ass lately. I don't know what to do with you; I never met to fall for you."

"Really? Because I haven't fallen for you." Being cold and mean was my defense. If I am cold and mean enough, he will leave me alone, right?

I was pushed away from Apollo and slapped on the cheek. Being slapped didn't hurt but it did surprise me. I stared Apollo down, and we both wondered what to do now. I just rejected him and he just hit me. What do you do in this situation?

I probably did the wrong thing by jumping forward with Apollo and kissed him. It got intense real fast, and before I knew it I was literally swept off my feet and in the sun-car.

* * *

I woke up cold in the middle of the night with a sickly feeling. I didn't know where I was or how I got there, all I knew was I did it again. I tried not to but I did. I was naked, shamed, and frankly, a bit pissed off. I wrapped myself in the blanket and went to find Apollo brushing his teeth in next room. "Morning, Cheri."

"Don't call me that," I demanded, "What happened?"

I knew what happened, I just didn't know how or why. "Well, we had sex. You kissed me, collapsed into my arm's, red with lust..."

"Alright, I get it. Enough already." I started blushing, hopefully with embarrassment.

Apollo must have seen it because he didn't stop, "We kissed and felt each other passionately until I was ready to burst. Then you..."

"Apollo, stop." He laughed at me as he came to my side to kiss me again. His mood changed instantly as I moved away. "I need to leave," I said still wrapped in his blanket. Before I could take two steps away he grabbed me. Gods truly are bipolar, and I have a new respect for my mom who put up with Hades for years.

"You are not leaving until we talk about this. I get the first can be an accident, but the second isn't. Why are you running away from me?" I struggled for a while trying to get free without giving anything up, but I was fighting a god. Besides I didn't want to drop the blanket and let Apollo see me naked again. "Nico, stop! Talk to me!"

"I can't like you, I just can't!" I shouted. Apollo's eyes look like puppy eyes. He pulled me in to embrace in a way I couldn't escape, and didn't want to escape. "I am sorry."

"Why do you think that? Did someone say that?"

"No."

"Is it because I am a God?"

"No, that's kinda cool actually."

"Then is it," he paused, "is it because of Percy?"

I hesitated, but he wouldn't let it go, "I know its dumb. It has been six months, and everyone is starting to move on. It's stupid that I am so hung up on this, but...I just..."

"It feels like you will betray him if you fall for me or anyone, right?" He took me out of his chest and looked me in the eyes, "Its perfectly normal to feel that way, but didn't Percy want the best for you? Wouldn't he want you happy, moving on? I know him well enough to know that if you were still holding on to him like this it would break his heart." My eyes started to get blurred. Apollo kissed my forehead in comfort, "You should move on. It's hard and it will hurt, but it needs to happen." I leaned into Apollo's chest and he groaned, "This shit only happens to me."

"What?"

"This. This confusing and complicated side effects to the simply amazing and fantastic love. Please understand that I never meant to fall for you, but I am happy I did." A little stunned, I stayed there. Normally, I would hate this stuff, but today I couldn't help it. I needed to be held.

After a minute, Apollo explained to me that he had to go and I needed to decide what to do. I could stay with him, or leave. "But if you choose to leave, please don't be here when I get back."

It was the cold reality that Apollo didn't take these things well. He was a bit childlike in the sense that he wants what he wants and usually gets it. Just look at poor Daphne.

As he started to walk out, I stopped and called his name. We stood parallel to each other, and I realized I didn't know what to say. "I...umm...I am sorry. I broke one of your rules."

His face lite up, "Oh Nico, those are only for virgins."

* * *

I had every intention of leaving. I really don't want to be Apollo's...whatever he has. I packed my bag, washed my face, and got to the door. But I couldn't leave. I stood there ready to run, ready to get the fuck away from this train wreck. I needed to leave.

Damn it.

When Apollo came back a few hours later, I hide in the bathroom like it was going to save me or something. Apollo stood in front of the bed of the master room and his shoulder went into a slump as he let out a sad sigh. Would he really miss me if I left? "Hey, I am in here," I called out. This brought a bit more light to his eyes.

He cautiously came to my side, "You stayed!" He wrapped his warm arms around my cold body. "Stay here Nico, live here. That way no one at camp can hurt you."

"I can't do that Apollo."

"No, listen. You won't go to your father and camp is toxic to you. I can't throw you out, and I won't force somewhere you don't want to be. Stay here, with me, at my home." Apollo almost brought tears to my eyes. Only few people have ever wanted to take care of me.

I pulled away just enough to get a look at Apollo. He was so must taller then me, it was so embarrassing. Still, I reached up and kissed his chin. "Thank you Apollo, but can I ask where you house is?"

"Only the Big Easy, babe. Of course, I have a few other homes if you don't like it here."

I raised an eyebrow. Most people don't own a lot of houses, but Apollo goes all over the world and is wealthy, so I shouldn't be too surprised. "I love New Orleans."

"Perfect! If you need anything, just snap your fingers and someone will be here to help. And I am a rich god so if you need more..." Apollo's words got faster and faster while losing sense at the same time. I tried to listen, but I just stared while he just got more and more excited until he suddenly stopped. "What is it? You are making a face."

I didn't mean to make a face, but I did. "I am bad at relationships, and I have never had someone like me before. I am still grieving the only person I ever had feelings for. If I am going to live with you, we need to take it slow. Can we do that?"

He looked left, the right while trying to think of an acceptable answer. "You can have your own room, but does that mean we can't have sex?" He looked like a puppy who just lost all his treats.

I wish I could take it slower, but sex was not at all what I expected. Honestly, I loved it, and Apollo was amazing. I just would never admit it to him though. "Fine, I'll take the room and I guess we can do it every now and then."


	2. Chapter 2

Living with Apollo, the god of the sun and attention whore, wasn't easy. I had managed to talk him into letting me have my own room in his mansion, but that didn't mean I had any of the privacy that comes with it. Apollo would sneak into my room and curl up next to me after work which wouldn't be bad if he was more...boring. Yeah, boring is the right word.

Today I woke up at four a.m. feeling very hot. I turned on my light to see Apollo in hid classic Greek form. He looked about 16 years old with blonde curly hair, a very expensive Roman robe with golden sandals and buckle with a laurel on his head. He didn't look like a god as much as a spoiled and handsome child. The other Olympians dresses up like this for really big meetings. Apollo says that they talk in their true form most of the time, so I guess this is as close as the true form as I can see without dying.

"What are you looking at Nico?" my sleep sun god asked.

"You look different," I rolled over and kissed his head. He smiled and said that I was being unusually nice. "Well of course, you are cute like your natural form."

"This isn't my natural form, but it is very close Cheri. Do you really like me like this? Even my curls?"

I leaned into Apollo's ear, "Especially the curls," and gently bit his lobe. "Are you curly like that everywhere?"

"I have non of that like this." Apollo's lips pulled up like a boy who was been catching leafs on fire. I climbed on top of Apollo, and slowly loosened his thick Greek robes and tunics. I was ashamed to say I couldn't properly get his robes off. I tugged and shuffled all his around until I tugged too hard and heard a ripping noise. Apollo frowned, "Smooth Cheri. That was real sexy."

"Shut up. It's hard and I have never done this before. Teach me." I made a puppy face in hopes that his lust for me will overpower his angry, which did. The god proudly did teach me about tunics, robes, and how to take them off, but he didn't teach me how to put them on.

I rested against the headboard of the bed while Apollo was across my lap. His boy form has disappeared at some point during his climax. I sat in my guilt as I stayed in bed and accepted the fact that all of my plans were going out the window because Apollo was unnecessarily clingy. I would not be allowed to leave the bed too much today. Apollo rubbed his hand on my chest, "Was I bad?"

"No, you were fine."

"Why did you look so lost? What are you thinking about?" he asked, very deeply concerned.

I wondered if I should tell Apollo what I was thinking about. He respected me enough to not see all and just know what I was talking about, and that deserved an award like honesty. I just couldn't tell him it had been a whole year since Percy died. I didn't want to openly talk about it, so I just shook my head and smiled to show I was okay. I knew Apollo knew better, but he didn't push.

"You know, it has been one year since Percy Jackson died. Do you want to visit his grave?" Apollo asked. I hoped he just remembered. I didn't want to visit his grave; I wanted to speak with him.

"Well, no, but I do need something. Some very blue things."

It had been a very long time since I called the dead, and I was mostly guessing if I was still doing it right. First, ditch then food and request? Dad, forgive me because I have no idea.

Okay, ditch, request then food? No, maybe...

"Nico?" a faded but familiar voice identified me. "You summoned me."

"Percy! I didn't think you would come!" ghost Percy wasn't much different from living Percy, and that must have made my face light up. I had melted at the sight of his perfect green eyes. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too. I see you brought my favorites; blue cake, blue coke and blue...is that blue colored cheese pizza?" He chuckled a little, which got me a little excited. "May I...float next to you?"

Percy and I caught up. Turns out that this was his third life and that he lives Elysium where he actually has a yarn and barbeques and can do whatever he pleases. I caught him up on everyone. Annabeth hasn't started dating yet, but she has started to move on like the other seven. Reyna was actually very heart broken and grieved a lot longed then we all thought. Leo hadn't freed calypso and hasn't accepted that he never will. Jason seems to be adjusting and happy, along with hazel. I hadn't kept up with piper or frank enough to give Percy any good details.

"Percy, I also thought I tell you...I am very close to your mother. I email her a lot, and visit when I can. She misses you, and she used to cry a lot, but she is adjusting."

Percy looked like a tear was coming to his eye, "Thank you Nico. It is relieving to hear. Can you tell here I am okay here, and I love her? Maybe bring her by sometime?"

"Yeah, Percy. Of course, anything for you."

"How are you?" Percy rubbed my long hair, and I got a tingling through my body. I couldn't believe that I haven't seen Percy in months and I was still having these feeling. "Are you okay?"

"I am okay. I am in a relationship."

"Congrats. Tell me about her." I chuckled at the 'her' and wondered if I should tell.

"It's not a her. I am…not attractive at girls. I actually really had a crush on you for a while." I started to blush at my confessions.

"I didn't know, but I am glad you are in a relationship. Can you tell me more?"

"I guess I really like him. He is tall and has this incredible blonde hair and he likes to take care of me. I think I could love him, but I won't say it yet."

"He sounds good for you."

"Yeah, just wish Apollo wasn't just a drama queen."

"Apollo?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Did I say Apollo? Shit, I didn't want to tell him. "I have to go, lets talk later." Percy laughed then leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed his cheek back, care not to lean in too far and make him disappear. The one thing I always wanted, and somehow it wasn't what I needed. There was no excitement or butterflies that I get with Apollo. Did I love Apollo?

"Take care of yourself Nico, and put yourself first. You don't need to make him happy all the time."

* * *

Apollo was running my fingers through my hair, and kissed my head. He had been quiet and supportive since I came home crying. I didn't know why I was crying, and it was embarrassing to look so weak in front of Apollo. He just sat me down, put his arms around me, and hold me. He didn't pester me or beg me to tell him because he probably look back and saw what happened which I didn't mind.

"Apollo, do you love me?" I whispered in a way he wouldn't hear me, but he did.

"Of course, but you aren't ready for that." Apollo kissed my ear, "I will tell you when you are ready to hear it, okay?"

"That's fair. Thanks for being good to me." I leaned in and kissed Apollo like he deserved.


End file.
